Things Can Only Get Better, Right?
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Gaara and Naruto must hold onto a long distant relationship while Sasuke still wants to make advances on Naruto. Worse than that...Naruto's pregnant...but by who! Sasuke or Gaara is the father! Things get worse when Orochimaru returns in a new form!
1. Things Are Not So Normal After All

_Last time on_ **Between A Rock And A Hard Place**: The land of sand has come down with a terrible plague, killing its villagers. Tsunade is requested to come and find a cure. But unable to go right away, she sends team Kakashi to investigate before she makes her arrival. On the way to Suna, the team runs into trouble and who comes to their rescue? Well Gaara of course. Naruto, who already has confusing feelings for Sasuke starts finding more good qualities in Gaara than ever before. Obviously not liking how close the two are getting, Sasuke also tries to get Naruto's attention. After some snooping, Tsunade finds out that the village of the sand is sick because of Gaara's spirit Shukaku. Months earlier, Gaara had tried to exstract Shukaku from his body once and for all. He failed but, seeing that its presence was threatened, par tof Shukaku's spirit went in search of a new host to occupy. Everyone it tried could not handle Shukaku's presence and died because of it. Naruto wants to help so he goes to Kabuto to see if he could help save the village with his medical&experimental experience. Kabuto puts Naruto in a sticky situation in which Sasuke helps him out and chooses to reward himself with...Naruto's virginity while he is too intoxicated to oppose. Gaara finds out and leaves them in his fury and depression. Orochimaru finds Gaara and after having been informed by Kabuto about the situation, he tricks Gaara into coming with him so he can remove Shukaku. But the only reason Orochimaru will help is so that he can be Shukaku's new vessel himself and recieve all his power! Orochimaru succeeds in extracting Shukaku, which nearly kills Gaara in the process. Now as a little reward Orochimaru is interested in taking Naruto's Kyuubi as well. In the end, Orochimaru and kabuto battle it out in Konoha against Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Orochimaru is killed and Kabuto escapes. Last we see of Kabuto...he is injected Naruto in his sleep with some strange substance and flees. Konoha shinobi find him, and Kabuto proudly announces Orochimaru will be back sooner than they think!

**The Sequel: Things Can Only Get Better, Right? **

**Chapter One**

**Things Are Not So Normal After All**

The town of Konoha had suffered a heavy blow after Orochimaru's attack. Tsunade had made sure not to mention to the villagers that Orochimaru had in fact relayed a message of his return. She couldn't have the town worrying over matters when they needed to make repairs to the town first. Though she truly hoped Kabuto was lying and that Orochimaru was not on the verge of finding another vessel to sustain his life. Regardless of what she wanted, she knew it would have no effect on what would actually happen. She was just grateful Konoha had the help it did now from a few members of Suna.

Gaara was kind enough to offer a hand with repairs and he even had a few members from Suna come over for assistance. Though Tsunade had a feeling the only reason Gaara wanted to help with repairs was so he had an excuse to stay longer with Naruto. In her opinion it was a reckless decision considering the town of Suna shouldn't be left without its Kazekage for too long even if Gaara's siblings were capable of taking care of things for awhile.

However, it was just as Tsunade had thought. Gaara was called back to Suna after only a week of assistance. Temari had made a big deal about needing him over there to take care of a massive amount of forms needing to be read and signed. Gaara was more than reluctant to leave his new little lover but everyone would probably agree when they say the responsibility of being Kazekage came before one's own love life. And so, yesterday had been a disappointing day for Naruto as he bid farewell to Gaara…

Naruto whimpered softly as he laid in bed, his head buried deep into the pillow Gaara had used just yesterday. He could still faintly smell Gaara's spicy scent on the pillow and it was making him awfully nostalgic. He couldn't help but think he was pathetic for acting this way for being without his lover for just twelve hours. He missed Gaara already though he had lived the first thirteen years of his life not even knowing of him so this made him pathetic without a doubt.

"Gaara…" Naruto muttered softly as he rolled over onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling. He felt terrible right now. Besides the obvious throbbing in his heart he felt a little light headed and tired which was unusually odd for him. With his healing abilities and abnormal chakra supply, he rarely ever felt down in the dumps or even got sick. Was this how it felt to have a break up? Though he knew he wasn't dumped, just having a break until Gaara came by to visit Konoha again. There was no telling how long that wait would be since Suna and Konoha seemed to be busy with strengthening their defenses again.

He turned his head briefly over to get a glimpse of the clock. It was only eight in the morning and he would like nothing better than to sleep in. But of course he couldn't. Tsunade had been kind enough to tell him he would be back on regular missions with his team after Gaara left so he had to report in today at the training ground. Worse than that…he would have to face Sasuke again. It didn't seem like he would have much fun with his rival now that he knew Sasuke could possibly hate him now more than ever because of his relationship with Gaara.

-Scene Change-

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out softly as she looked to the raven haired boy. He seemed so entranced in his thoughts that it was beginning to scare her. She wasn't really aware of anything that had went on during the boy's trip to Suna. In fact it had came as such a surprirse to her when she heard that Naruto was actually dating Gaara now. It was the talk of the town. Of course no one was saying anything bad considering they have to be insulting the Kazekage which wasn't a smart thing to do. Everyone knew of Gaara's attitude and that he wouldn't hesitate to harm anyone he didn't like.

Sasuke jolted lightly when he heard his name called and finally looked back to Sakura. He glared briefly before giving up and sighing. This whole Naruto and Gaara thing had him nervous and irritated. He didn't want Naruto to think they couldn't be around each other because he still liked him and yet at the same time he was more than eager to steal Naruto away from Gaara since he was not here to stop him. Surely Naruto could fall back in love with him when Gaara is away for so long each year.

The Uchiha stiffened when he suddenly saw the orange mass heading their way. Well at least Naruto seemed chipper like usual. He could only imagine what had Naruto in such a good mood. He trembled with illness at the thought of Naruto and Gaara going at it constantly to make up for the time away from each other. Damn, why couldn't he get such thoughts out of his head?

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his usual loving bright smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. She was so glad to see Naruto cheerful as ever. She was worried he might be depressed with Gaara gone.

"Wow Naruto, you actually made it before Kakashi, big shocker" Sakura mentioned sarcastically.

"You rang?"

The three turned instantly to see Kakashi kneeling on a branch in a tree, in his hand the latest copy of his favorite ecchi book. "I've been here for awhile Sakura. Do you really have such little faith in me?" he retorted in a playful voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "yeah right sensei. I bet you're just saying that!" Sakura insisted.

Sasuke looked annoyed even more with this average routine. Why was everyone acting so normal? Him and Naruto had fucked, Gaara nearly died, Konoha was nearly destroyed and the entire population of Suna had been put in danger of an incurable disease caused by their own Kazekage. Could things really go back to normal this quickly? He didn't like pretending such things didn't happen when they did obviously.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned, raising a curious brow as he looked over the Uchiha. Sakura and Naruto both looked to Sasuke as well, actually suspecting he would have an answer different from his usual response. Sasuke merely glared an obvious 'no'. "Alright then, let's proceed" Kakashi insisted. "Tsunade originally had assigned us up for a C class mission today but I told her you guys weren't ready for anything yet. We need to go back over training. As we are all aware, Sasuke and Naruto weren't up to par with our latest enemies in battle. The battle shouldn't have taken nearly as long as it did and you two certainly should have been more aware of what was going on before things had a change to get out of control" Kakashi scolded.

Naruto frowned sternly. He was upset with himself for not being as strong as he could be to protect everyone. Sasuke on the other hand didn't care to much about not having protected Gaara. Though he was annoyed he couldn't impress Naruto any longer with his own strength and abilities. The dobe always use to try to be him, unknowingly admitting that Sasuke was better than him. It was always so much fun taunting Naruto like that. But he had a feeling all that was over now.

"So let's begin. Sasuke and Naruto I want you two to spare. Sakura you're against me" he insisted. Of course he knew Sakura would be no match for him but he just had to partner up Sasuke and Naruto. He could tell those two had a lot to work out for some reason and fighting just might be the way to do it.

Team Kakashi began their sparing for the next couple of hours. Sakura was having the hardest time keeping up with Kakashi. Sasuke normally would have been trying just as hard to keep up with Naruto because of his large amount of chakra but today was different for some reason. Naruto was slower than he was before and even using his chakra seemed to be tiring him out a bit.

"N..Naruto-" Sasuke grunted out as he blocked another kick with his forearm. "Are you…" he quickly delivered a few punches of his own, strengthening them with his own chakra. "Alright? You seem…" he huffed as Naruto simply dodged them and rammed him in the stomach with his fist. "Tired" Sasuke finally managed to finish saying. He could see a heavy layer of sweat already on the blonde's brow while he himself was still pretty refreshed.

Sasuke gasped briefly when Naruto was careless and accidentally let him kick him in the chest. Naruto went flying back, a cloud of dust and dirt forming when his body was pushed against the Earth. "Naruto!" Sasuke rushed over, but thankfully he hadn't reached Naruto's side by the time the blond suddenly rolled over and vomited. Naruto writhed heavily as he coughed up stomach acids. Sasuke frowned, noticing Naruto probably hadn't eaten breakfast today or even dinner last night and yet he was still throwing up. "Naruto are you feeling well?"

Naruto nodded firmly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I don't need you pity teme. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Naruto grumbled. "I'm just a little under the weather."

"None the less Naruto, you should still go get checked out by Tsunade" Kakashi interceded as him and Sakura walked over. "I can't have you training if you're sick."

"But-!" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish before Sasuke had him scooped up in his arms. "Hey put me down you bastard! I'm not sick!" he yelled out, flailing his arms and legs. He could have easily gotten away but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke when he was still only trying to help.

"Naruto just shut up and get checked out. If you really are fine then Tsunade will just send you back and you can train again" Sasuke explained bitterly. Why did Naruto always have to be so stubborn? He could see the reluctance in Naruto's eyes before he finally gave in. Sasuke carried Naruto back toward Tsunade's office. Hopefully she wouldn't have any bad news for them.

-Scene Change-

"He's what?" Sasuke yelled out. His eyes widened instantly when he heard this. Tsunade had to be joking. There was absolutely no way in hell Naruto could really be…

"He's pregnant" Tsunade repeated with a displeased look. They stood outside of the examination room since she knew having Sasuke in there wouldn't help Naruto cope with this certain information. "I'm not even sure how it happened but there is definitely another life inside of him. I checked his chakra flow and it is unusually low. It seems all the extra chakra is being feed into the baby right now so I can't send Naruto out on missions like this" she explained.

"But Tsunade, Naruto is a boy! He can't get pregnant!" Sasuke retorted. He couldn't even imagine how this was possible. He turned green simply imagining that Naruto and Gaara were freaky enough to do it while Naruto was in his 'sexy-no-jutsu". That would probably explain it but he had a feeling Naruto would never willingly do it as a girl. So there had to be some other way.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I'm afraid there is no other clues to explain why this happened. Though I suspect this wasn't natural at all. The womb Naruto currently has is much smaller than any womb should be. In fact I suspect it is actually growing. Which means…it had to have been put there in the first place."

Sasuke looked at her in utter confusion. Naruto's womb had been put there externally? But who would have the technology much less the motive to do such a thing?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Well there you go guys! The first chapter of the new sequel to 'Between a Rock and a Hard Place'! I'm so happy I finally got to write this. I had wanted to get to it sooner but man life came up with so much things for me to do. Thanks for summer, I had the time to get all my ideas back together and finally write this out. I really hope you guys like it so far and please keep on the look out for the next chapter.

**For all you skeptical male pregnancy readers, I assure you my fanfic has a slightly more plausible reason and portrayal of male pregnancy. I, myself, can't enjoy a mpreg fanfic unless it makes sense and that the uke isn't a total girl about the situation. I will keep Naruto in character as much as possible so bare with me!**

**Important Note: I will try to keep up with constant updates now that I have things straightened out. So you can expect an update at least once a week. That is if everyone else promising to keep up with their part of the deal and leave reviews! I'm not going to bother posting fanfics that no one will read. So make sure to R&R. Alright I'll see you all next week!**


	2. The Problem With Kids These Days

**Chapter Two**

**The Problem With Kids These Days**

Baby Tracker: week 1-5

Sasuke sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose a bit. This was still taking him quite a bit of time to absorb. So Naruto is pregnant and someone intentionally wanted him this way. Surely Gaara didn't want a child rght now, if ever. He shook his head lightly, trying to collect his sanity. He wondered how Naruto was taking this. "How did you break this to Naruto?" Sasuke asked skeptically of the Hokage.

Tsunade raised a brow of disapproval. How dare Sasuke question her as though she could make a mistake? She was the Hokage. There wasn't much she could do wrong even in this situaiton. "I merely told him he was pregnant, as anyone would say. There is no way to beat around the bush like that for a boy you know. And I told him he was just about 2 weeks along, rather early for a symptom of nausea but still possible.

Sasuke paused heavily. "2 weeks?" He looked down uneasily. It wasn't possible. There was no way Naruto was like that during the time he slept with him. What was he so worried about? But just in case... "Tsunade...how long can a sperm live inside the body?" he asked.

Tsunade blinked at the question. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to show interest like this in such a subject but she spoke regardless. "A sperm can live 3-7 days though the average time is 4 days. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he choked violently on his breath. "You've got to be kidding me!" he screamed out, which was unusually uncharacteristic of him. He was normally a calm, collected guy in situations that didn't involve his brother, but at the very thought of having a child with Naruto how could he possibly remain stable?

Tsunade was taken aback by the sudden yell. She rubbed the back of her had nervously. "What has gotten into you two? Naruto asked me the same thing and had about the same reaction..." Tsunade paused. Her eyes narrowed instantly and before she knew it, she had Sasuke pinned against the wall, his collar clutched tight in her fist. "You perverted bastard! You slept with Naruto didn't you?" she hissed, clearly enraged. Naruto was like a little brother to her she couldn't let a prick like Sasuke ruin his life any more than it already was. She was rather happy when she heard Gaara and Naruto was an item. It had given her hope that Naruto would finally be happy. But thinking now that Naruto could possibly be pregnant with Sasuke's baby at the same time of dating Gaara was a recipe for disaster. There was no way this could end well if that were the case. And personally she didn't think Sasuke was even a good enough match for Naruto. Something about him never rubbed her the right way.

She glared at Sasuke a little longer but the teen held his gaze strong; trying not to seem intimidated though he was lightly quaking in his pants. He knew Tsunade could reduce him to saw dust if he didn't anything more to aggravate her. Finally she let go, hissing as she did so. "You better fix this Sasuke. If that child is yours you going to have to be the best damn father or I'll bite off your self-righteous head before you can say 'sorry', got that?" Tsunade growled. Sasuke firmly nodded. "Good. I have no idea how Gaara is going to take this but it won't be pleasant. None the less, I will be sending both of you back to Suna to announce the news in person. It's best to get this over with before he gets too much farther along" she insisted.

Sasuke sighed once more and nodded, straightening his collar a bit before coming over to check on Naruto. He hoped the dobe was furious; otherwise he would stand no chance of getting back on his good side. He opened the door slowly, expecting to see Naruto sulking in the hospital bed. "Naruto...I-" he paused when he looked into the room and fond the sheets of the bed pushed back and the curtains blowing lightly in the wind from an opened window. He ran away...

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed, rushing to the window and jumping out. He was going to track down that little idiot and give him a piece of his mind. He couldn't go about doing whatever the hell he wanted with his or Gaara's child inside of him!

**-Scene Change-**

This had to be the absolute worst day of his entire life! He never thought he could possibly be pregnant with Sasuke's child much less pregnant at all! What happened to marriage or even planning? Why was he the exception to every natural law of the world? And this time Kyuubi had nothing to do with it! Naruto was in a state of panic and frustration.

He jumped from another roof top, being slightly more careful and alert about his method of travel now that he had two lives to care for. "I hope Gaara doesn't hate me" he whimpered at the thought. He already couldn't stand the thought of loosing Gaara for just a couple of weeks or months because of his work but now there was he worry that Gaara would leave him entirely because he was having someone else's child!

In his brief moment of fear, he landed on a loose shingle of a house. Instantly the shingle broke, sliding off the roof and causing Naruto's imminent loss of footing. Quickly he kicked off the wall of the house and landed back on the roof, panting softly. "Hah...I still got it" he retorted somewhat proudly. He wouldn't let some pregnancy turn him into a helpless ninja.

"If you still had it, you wouldn't have fallen in the first place" Sasuke retorted smugly as he jumped over. He wasn't surprised to get the glare that he did from Naruto. "Look, I'm not here to lecture you or even rub it in your face, I just want to get you home in one piece if you don't mind. I don't feel very secure leaving our child's life in your...slightly unstable hands" Sasuke mentioned.

Naruto sneered and moved forward. "You're such an asshole! I can't believe something like this is happening all because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Hell, I'd be happy if it was just Gaara's baby not yours!" Naruto yelled out furiously.

Sasuke felt a slight sting of disappointment. "Why do you hate me so damn much? I thought you liked me just as much as I like you before anything like this even happened! What have I done that was so different from before? I haven't changed Naruto, you have!"

Naruto growled and without thinking into it, he rushed over, tackling Sasuke onto the roof, knocking him down. Naturally Sasuke was not about to put up a fight against a pregnant idiot. "I can't stand you! You only want to love someone when its convient for you! You never let me know for a second you liked me until you thought you would lose me to Gaara! What was I suppose to do?" Naruto hissed, pounding into Sasuke's chest. He couldn't put as much force as he wanted into it because his chakra was already weak and truthfully...he didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up, lightly grabbing Naruto's shoulders. Without warning, he pulled the blond into a forceful kiss. He wasn't too surprised when he didn't find Naruto pulling back. Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss to look back at Naruto. He was greeted with the most frustrated and angry glare he had ever seen the blond give. "Just listen to me for once Naruto..." he mentioned uneasily."I know this must be scary for you hell I'm sure you have me now more than ever. But the truth is I love you no matter how much you grow to despise me. And if this baby really is a part of my blood, I will take care of it and you with every fiber of my being. If it is Gaara's child then...I will give up on you...only if Gaara fully accepts this child and you and swears on his pathetic life that he won't make you unhappy a day in your life" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's face flushed lightly at the explanation. Even though he often tried to deny it...Sasuke really did feel passionate about him. He sighed heavily. "Alright...but you can go kissing or touching me however you please!" Naruto yelled out, shoving Sasuke back. "I'm not a stupid girl. Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless and easy to seduce" Naruto re-enforced.

Sasuke smirked lightly and stood up. "I'll try to keep that in mind when you are waddling around the room like a penguin" he chuckled at the image.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled once more.

Sasuke shook his head. "There is one thing I absolutely will not accept during this pregnancy. You will, under no circumstances be living alone Naruto. You're staying at my house for the time being so I can keep a careful eye on you. Kami knows you would probably give birth to a piglet after spending nine months of only eating ramen" he insisted.

"What's wrong with ramen?"

"You need nourishment you idiot" Sasuke mentioned, flicking Naruto on the nose playfully. "Don't worry; I'll take care of everything."

Sasuke walked back with Naruto the rest of the way to his house. "Tsunade said we would need to travel into Suna to give Gaara the news in person before you get too far along. But I want you to rest up at least a week before you do any traveling like that" Sasuke insisted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What are you worried about? The baby is probably nothing more than a tadpole right now. It isn't going to fry up in my stomach from over exposure to the sun" he retorted. Naruto unlocked the door and let them both inside. He might as well start packing. Most likely Sasuke was going to make him stay that week at his house which would be pure horror in Naruto's opinion. Who wanted to deal with an overprotective Sasuke?

Sasuke went ahead and grabbed a couple of suitcases. He came over to Naruto's closet and started putting the teen's clothes inside. "I'm sure Tsunade is telling Kakashi and Sakura about this right about now. So don't overreact if everyone starts treating you differently" Sasuke warned.

"Oh shit. This is just great. I don't want to be the charity case of the whole town. Sakura can't keep her month closed for a minute!" Naruto shook his head in disappointment. Well this was just lovely...

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Look on the bright side. Ichiraku might just let you have your ramen for free now" Sasuke teased.

"And what go is that if you want let me eat all I want! You're a cold, heartless, ramen-hating bastard you know that Sasuke!" Naruto complained. The blond smiled lightly when he came to his bed. He picked up the pillow Gaara had used during his stay here and held it close to him. He was definitely taking this with him. The baby needed to know the scent of his own father right? At least he was hoping Gaara was the real father.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Yay, chapter two is up and I kept my promise of a weekly update. I hope you all enjoyed it. The story should get a lot more interesting and fun from here on out. I put up a baby tracker at the beginning of the fic so we can all keep up with how far along Naruto is. Don't worry I won't be doing one week per chapter, that would take much too long and we all probably wouldn't enjoy it as much.

Just for the fun of it, I'm accepting request now of anything you might want to see in this fic so far. If you want to have Sasuke make a move on Naruto at the house, then suggest how =3 If I like your suggestion enough you might just read it in the next or upcoming chapters. So leave a review! I'll see you guys next week!


	3. It's Just The Beginning

**Chapter Three**

**It's Just The Beginning**

Baby Tracker: Week 1-5

"Alright Naruto, here we are" Sasuke announced, setting down Naruto's bags at the door. It hadn't taken them very long to get Naruto all packed for a week or two and to get down to his home.

But Naruto was too awestruck to speak. This was actually the first time he had seen Sasuke's home. All this time he imaged some sort of immaculate, five layered fortress of doom but…it was rather plain. Not even two stories of space. Clearly this wasn't the home the great Uchiha family stayed in before the masscre. Then again, this might be expected considering Sasuke was living alone just like Naruto and they didn't have much source of income. None the less, Naruto had expected so much better from someone with an ego the size of Konoha.

He stepped inside as soon as Sasuke unlocked the doors and carried his bags inside. As he continued onward, he saw the home was rather empty and lonely, like Sasuke didn't have enough possessions or even memories to fill the place up with the same warmth a home should have. The living room was bare with the exception of a couch and a table. The kitchen was too clean to even suggest someone cooked in there on a regular basis and there wasn't a spot of dust to be seen anywhere in the house.

Sasuke escorted Naruto down the hall to the guest room, which was pretty small and not welcoming either. "You'll be sleeping here. My room is right next door so don't think you can get away with anything" Sasuke insisted firmly. "I know you probably hate the idea of curfews but I insist you be in bed before eleven if you are going to get a good night's sleep. And no late night eating. I monitor everything in this house, so I'll know what you are up to" Sasuke declared.

Naruto pouted loudly. "You're such a kill joy Sasuke" he sneered, setting down his bag and plopping down onto the bed. "I'm hungry right now. So you better make me something if you don't want me going off to Ichiraku's Ramen" Naruto threaten smugly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Try not to do something destructive. Just settle down and relax for now" Sasuke insisted. He headed for the kitchen to see what he could whip up for Naruto. He didn't want the brat having enough time to do something he wasn't suppose to.

Naruto sighed lightly and stood up. He wanted to look around a bit more before Sasuke could come back and tell him to stop being nosey. He wandered back into the hall and came to Sasuke's room, a true mystery to be investigated. He lightly opened the door and stepped inside. Once again he was gravely disappointed with the plan decor of the room. Sasuke really was a boring guy at home. He just had the bare essentials: a bed, closet, and dresser. Naruto wondered if it was even worth investigating to see if he had something to hide. He came over to the Uchiha's closet and opened it slowly. There was nothing inside but he was more than surprised to be looking at his reflection on the door of the closet. He blinked in utter confusion as he stared at himself. It wasn't a mirror…just more like a collage of pictures taken of him. How creepy…did Sasuke really like him that much? He was sure if he would have saw this a month ago he would have thought Sasuke was flattering but not now. He decided it was best not to explore the rest of the closet, in fear of what other sick obsessions he might find of Sasuke's.

He snuck back out of the room and came to the hallway bathroom. Plain, tidy, tasteless… Sasuke really needed a designer in here. This was just sad. Well while he was here, he might as well take a bath. After all he could use the relaxation after finding out his life would be different from here on out. He didn't think Sasuke would mind. In fact he thought the pervert might enjoy the thought of him in the bath. He started the water, letting the tub fill in with warm water.

The raven haired Uchiha was working on a pot of stir fry in the kitchen when he suddenly heard the water running in the bathroom. So the dobe was taking a bath…that was a relief. It was something that wouldn't get him into trouble…he hoped.

Naruto removed his clothes and turned off the water when it was ready. He stepped inside and leaned back, giving a sigh of relief. "This is better…" he muttered. He was too stressed, he just had to be. What other guy had to deal with the stress of hearing your pregnant. He just needed to think pleasant thoughts. He just had to believe everything was going to turn out alright for him. "Gaara…" Naruto whimpered at the thought. He really hoped Gaara would accept the baby.

After a moment longer of soaking, he figured he might as well wash up. He grabbed a wash cloth from a rack at the side of the tub and lightly soaked it in the water. He rubbed it over his face, keeping it there a little longer than necessary, simply letting the warm water ease him. He moved lower, bringing the material over his tan chest. He whimpered softly at a tingling sensation that came over him. What was that? Curious, he lightly brushed over his chest again, shivering a bit when he ran over his nipples. They felt a little sore…which was odd because that normally never happened…he blinked again. Was this another sign of pregnancy? How lame? How could women want to do this, it was just uncomfortable.

He pouted, leaning further back into the water. He bet Gaara would cheer him up. He blushed faintly as he imagined just how. His red headed lover would lightly sooth him with compliments and sexy sayings…then he might gently kiss his chest and make his way down to his perk nipples. He imagined Gaara lightly nipping the numbs between his soft lips, tugging and sucking to tease him.

Naruto closed his eyes at the imagine. And Gaara would move his hand over his tan skin, caressing every inch and examining every curve of him. "Gaara…" Naruto moaned softly, his legs parting a bit in the tub. He could already feel the pressure building in his groin from the images. His member rose steady against his abdomen as he imagined Gaara coyly starting to stroke him. His own tan hand came over his erection, lightly starting to stroke it beneath the water. He leaned his head back against the tub as his other had came up to rub over his torso and up to his chest. He lightly pinched his own nipples, whimpering softly. Gaara would tease him relentlessly and tell him he need to build up his resistance.

Sasuke scooped a whole serving into a bowl for Naruto and set it down on the table. He headed up the hall to tell Naruto his lunch was ready. He was hoping he would already be done with his bath. He had been in there a rather long time. But as eh came to the bathroom door, he could lightly hear the sloshing of water in the tub. He frowned a bit. "Naruto…?" he called softly with slight worry. He hoped that idiot wasn't drowning in the tub.

Naruto moaned out a bit louder, his other hand, having left his upper body and traveled further south to his eager entrance. He probed it playfully, wiggling his hips a bit at the action and causing the water to move around a bit in the tub. He stroked harder and faster, his pre-cum diluting in the bath water. He faintly heard his name being called and merely imagined it was Gaara's sexy voice calling for him. "G-gaara…" he cried out softly.

Sasuke tensed when he heard the other's name be called. That idiot! Was he really jacking off in his bathtub to the thoughts of Gaara? Naruto was just classless obviously. Despite Sasuke's thoughts, he couldn't bring himself to walk away from the door. He could hear Naruto's passionate cries and moans but he would never admit it was rather turning him on despite who he was thinking about while doing it. He felt a shiver run through his body when he heard Naruto's final cry of ecstasy as he came. He sighed and shook his head. Stupid Naruto.

**~~Scene Change~~**

Temari growled lightly as she marched down the hallway. "Gaara!" she exclaimed, kicking her brother's office door open. She slammed down a large stack of papers onto the other's desk. "Gaara I told you to read and approve these three days ago, but you sighed them all 'Naruto'! I get that you're fucking depressed over being away from your boy toy but could you do us all a favor and get over it long enough to do your job!" she screamed back at him.

Gaara frowned when Temari had so rudely entered his office and had the nerve to lecture him about work. He turned around to ignore her. He could do as he pleased, he was the Kazekage after all. Though he knew she had a point. He wasn't helping Suna if all he could think about was Naruto. It would have made his leaving pointless if he wasn't going to get any work done here in Suna. He didn't want their relationship's sacrifice to be for nothing. But it was rather hard to focus on anything else when he had to leave his spirited blond back in Konoha with that arrogant prick Sasuke. There was no telling what that Uchiha would try to get Naruto back.

He sighed lightly and leaned his head on the desk. "I'll redo them Temari, now just leave" he hissed deeply. He didn't want to deal with her scorning much longer. He was already beating himself up enough. Maybe he should just try his very best to get through all this crappy work so he can take another week off and visit Naruto. He knew Naruto would really like that and frankly it would make him rather happy too. There was just a matter of doing enough work satisfying enough to Temari and the council to get some time off. Though he doubted it. The city of Suna wasn't going to go on vacation from getting into trouble just because he chose to take a break of protecting it. It was one of the disadvantages to having power.

Temari rolled her eyes, hating to see Gaara sulk like this. It was just plain annoying. "Oh by the way. There's a ninja from the Hidden Village of Grass here to see you" Temari replied.

Gaara huffed and nodded. "Alright allow them in" he muttered reluctantly. He didn't want to meet with anyone today but he had just made a resolve to get through his work and this was just another part of that. He watched Temari walk out and a minute later, a female ninja stepped in.

She was a rather cute looking thing, long brunette hair with hazel eyes. She was probably and inch or two taller than Naruto and had the frame of a model. She smiled lightly and bowed. "I'm Megami, a Jonin from the village hidden in the grass. It's a pleasure to sand before you Lord Gaara" she mentioned.

Gaara looked at her skeptically. She looked rather young to be a Jonin, then again he was rather young to be a Kage, but he didn't have much expectations for girls to begin with. Though Temari has definitely proven to be a great fighter timer after time. "What do you want?" Gaara rudely demanded.

She straightened back up. "Our Lord has heard of the great devastation that reached Suna recently and he sends his deepest sentiments. I was sent here in order to help bring Suna back on its feet. As neighboring villages it is only fair that we support each other in case of future troubles" she insisted.

Gaara frowned sternly. He knew that was just a shiny, color-coated piece of shit. "What's the real reason you're hear. Everyone knows your village is rather independent. I've only occasionally seen ninja from your village participate in Konoha's Chunin Test" Gaara pointed out.

Megami looked a little annoyed that he saw through her ploy. "Alright…our Lord simply thought it would be wise not to get on your bad side seeing as how you managed to defeat Orochimaru. So he sent me here to serve you anyway possible so that you may trust us as allies. There is also the issue…that we have been receiving threats from the Land of Lightening. Our Lord is worried that if they should attack, we would be wiped off the face of the Earth" she mentioned.

Gaara sighed. That was more believable…but more troublesome. "Fine…we'll see how you do first. If you prove to be of any help then we shall see if Suna can help with your situation" he replied nonchalantly. He had a feeling this was just going to end up blowing up in his face. Not to mention this might occupy more of his time, making it hard to visit Naruto after all.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Heray! Another chapter is up! I'm so happy I managed to type this up. I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to since I'm real busy this week. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Naughty Naruto, Sneaky Sasuke and Grumpy Gaara. 0.0 I know that was random. Anyway, I doubt anyone can tell where this plot is going, especially with a new chapter having been introduced. It'll be fun no matter how it turns out though. Review! And I'll be sure to get back to updating next week!


	4. What's a Total Turn Off?

**Chapter Four**

**What's a Total Turn Off?**

Baby Tracker: Week 6-8

Cerulean eyes gave another melancholy stare into the mirror. They focused on the slight bulge already forming at his tan abdomen. It looked like Naruto had a little more than just a big breakfast, which was quite impossible now that he was sacrificing his breakfast each morning to the holy toilet of doom. He even had the paranoia to measure the difference and he had widened by a few inches. It was scary considering he had been such a slender boy throughout all his years of youth.

"Naruto will you stop moping already? We have to go see Lady Tsunade" Sasuke grumbled, standing in the bathroom door way and glaring at Naruto checking himself out with his shirt rolled all the way up. "You look fine okay, no one can really tell you so you aren't really freaking out anyone in Suna. But we won't even get to Suna if you don't come see Lady Tsunade first" he growled impatiently.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sasuke and finally pulled down his shirt. "You're such a prick Sasuke" he complained, marching out of the bathroom and jerking his packed bag from Sasuke's clammy grasp. He tossed it over his shoulder and headed to the door. He had spent one miserable week here with Sasuke and he was dying to see Gaara again.

He truly hated it here. He couldn't tell it he wasn't getting good sleep because he felt sick all the time or if it was because he felt like he was being watched in the middle of the night, no doubt Sasuke's doing. Even when he confronted him about it Sasuke claimed viperously that it hadn't be him. Hah, as if Naruto would believe a pervert like him. He was sure Sasuke was just upset that Kyuubi was on his side lately.

It turns out Kyuubi felt most uncomfortable in this situation. So much of its chakra was being fed into the baby that Kyuubi was beginning to feel, defenseless not to mention afraid since Naruto wouldn't have the same capabilities to protect himself anymore. So Kyuubi had taken things into his own hands and has started to use what little chakra he has left as a barrier for Naruto. Just like Gaara's sand shield, a cast of red chakra would block Naruto from anything _Kyuubi _thought was threatening. That's right. Kyuubi was calling the shots. If he thought a neighborhood dog, barking half way down the street was a threat- there went up the shield. If he thought the lecherous hands of Sasuke was a threat as he tried to pat Naruto on the back as he vomited, was a threat then Sasuke's hands would be blocked. It was a great inconvenience in Naruto's opinion because he couldn't control whenever Kyuubi did it. Not to mention if Kyuubi was really determined about the threat, the chakra could send Sasuke flying across the room on occasion. Reason being why Sasuke kept his distance just now rather than grabbing Naruto and dragging him to the door to leave.

Sasuke was rather eager to get to Tsunade's to ask her about that to begin with. Sure he was pissed it meant he couldn't make any advances on Naruto but he was also generally worried that he wouldn't be able to save Naruto if he got injured or something. Surely the nine tails would understand when this game was inappropriate right? Would it even let Tsunade get close to Naruto if she held a scalpel?

He was hoping to find out soon enough as they finally arrived at Tsunade's office. It a bit of time since Naruto kept taking detours to avoid the restaurants. All the smells coming from them that usually made him so hungry were in return making him feel a little queasy and he rather not baffle out stomach acid again.

The busty blond woman looked at them when they stepped into her office. She smiled lightly seeing Naruto. "Naruto you look well. Maybe even glowing" she teased, standing up. She kneeled down in front of the teen and lifted up his shirt. She gently placed her hand on Naruto's stomach. "The baby seems to still be intact. You should be just far along enough to get your first ultrasound. What do you say? Want to see it before you go to Suna?" she asked eagerly.

Sasuke was inwardly fuming at the mouth over this. How come Tsunade got to touch Naruto's stomach and not him? For crying out loud that could probably be his own child in there! It would be unfair if he went the whole pregnancy without ever touching it!

Naruto shook his head. "I'd rather it be a surprise. Can I get one when I see Gaara? We can see it for the first time together" he chirped eagerly. He couldn't wait to see the look on Gaara's face.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll write a letter for you to give to one of the medical nins there" she mentioned. She looked briefly over at Sasuke, noticing his bitter mood. "Is everything okay Sasuke?"

"Of course not! That stupid nine tails won't even let me touch Naruto! Can't you do something Lady Tsunade! I can't protect him if I can't even touch him!" Sasuke growled. He reached over to touch Naruto's shoulder in demonstration. Just like had happened many times before, a shield of red chakra burst up, stopping Sasuke's contact and even stinging him a bit. He quickly pulled back in annoyance.

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay let my guess. You try to touch Naruto when he's sleeping or feeling sick, or even when you are frustrated that you haven't got to touch him yet?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke lightly flushed and nodded. "Well there's your problem Sasuke" she scolded him. "You chose the wrong times to touch Naruto. He is already vulnerable but you chose his most weakest times to touch him? Can he really stop you from touching him if he wanted to while he was sleeping or too busy barfing?" she mentioned. Sasuke pouted a bit, knowing she was right. "And how safe do you think Kyuubi feels with you wanting to touch Naruto when you are unstable from frustration and anger? You looked like a madman just now" she warned. "If you want to help, try doing it when Naruto can fully see you and only when he gives you permission to. Kyuubi doesn't like being sneaked up on" Tsunade mentioned. She stood back up and patted Naruto's head.

Sasuke glared down at the floor and crossed his arms. This totally wasn't fair. Now he had to ask for permission to touch his baby? Naruto would just tell him no! "Fine. Can we get going now" he hissed.

Tsunade nodded after handing Naruto the note. "Be careful Naruto and Sasuke. You two should be very use to going that path so I trust that I won't need and entire escort team of black ops? Though I have decided to give you two some help. I was convinced Sakura would still be out on her mission today but she came back early and she begged to go alone this time for Naruto's safety. And Kakashi couldn't miss out on his whole team going so he of course is along for the ride. Have fun" Tsunade teased.

Sasuke wanted to pull out his hair. Great, he was never going to get any alone time with Naruto before they got to Suna! Sakura was never going to stop talking and Kakashi already didn't trust him with Naruto. This was nightmare.

**~~Scene Change~~**

Megami lightly poured the freshly made tea into the cup and set it on a tray. Picking it up, she walked carefully back to Gaara's office. She knock softly at first before letting herself in. She saw the older teen looking awfully mope as he continued to read over all the papers he had to sign. She lightly sat down the tray. "I made you some tea Lord Gaara. Maybe you should take a break for the night. It's already three in the morning" she mentioned hesitantly. She was temporarily working as his office help since he couldn't trust her enough with real missions.

She was beginning to worry about the other's health. She knew ninja could stay up late for missions but she hadn't seen Gaara sleep even a wink for the entire week. She always stayed up here with him until nearly sunrise and then he would send her away to rest in the guest quarters for about 4 hours. Surely Gaara got some sleep right?

Gaara looked up from his papers with narrow eyes. "It's none of your concern but its not a matter of not wanting to sleep more of I can't sleep" he mentioned briefly before going back to work.

Megami looked at him skeptically and finally smirked. She came over to Gaara's side of the desk, suddenly sitting on his work and pushed him back in his chair. "None sense. I'm sure the great lord Gaara is stronger than a little insomnia? What's bothering you my Lord? Bad dreams? Loud noises…or perhaps…" she scooted down into Gaara's lap, her leg on either side of his hip. She wondered why he was giving her such a stoic expression. "A little…sexual frustration. They say that can lead to sleepless nights as well my lord…" she whispered seductive. She lightly wrapped her arm around Gaara's neck. "You know I am here to simply serve you Lord Gaara…in" she leaned down and lightly kissed his head. "Any", she kissed his nose. "Way", she kissed his cheek. "Possible", she kissed his lips lightly. She looked up just for a second to see if he would even react but he looked as stoic as ever.

Before she had a chance to further make advances, Gaara Simply stood up. She instantly slid from off his lap and landed on the floor, her head hitting the desk a bit. "Ow! Hey what was that for? A Simple no would suffice!" she exclaimed.

Gaara walked away from the desk. "Believe me. If I was having sexual frustration, you would be the very last person I would even have suck my dick" Gaara retorted in a cold tone. With that he stepped out of the room and headed down the hall.

Megami pouted, crossing her arms as she still sat on the floor. "Fine…than who would you like to do the honors?" she mumbled to herself. She stood up and looked down at Gaara's desk, noticing the unfinished papers. Curiously, she sat down in his chair and opened up a few of the desk drawers. She was a little taken back when she actually found a pair of boxers in the back of the bottom drawer. "What the hell?" Surely Gaara didn't go around changing in his own office. They weren't even his size she would assume. And she dearly hoped this wasn't his taste in clothes either. It was a tacky pair of green boxers with odd ramen spirals all over it. She took a quick whiff, noting it certainly wasn't Gaara's scent.

She smirked lightly. "Was this who Lord Gaara would rather have? Some guy? "Well we'll see just how long you keep a hold on Lord Gaara" she mentioned, shoving the underwear back away into the drawer and stood up. She wondered how she was going to find this guy. Was he even in Suna? Looks like it was time to do some research.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Thanks you guys for your patience. I had no idea I would be so busy this week. I got a week long assignment to teach a bunch of kids so its been straight writing up lesson plans rather than getting to write fanfics. . Not to mention I'm on another job hunt! Who needs an employee? Lol. Well I'm glad to have gotten this out. Megami is certainly up to no good. And poor Sasuke may never get to woo Naruto like he wants. **I want votes! How many people think Gaara is going to be happy to hear the news and how many people think Gaara will be less than thrilled? XD I of course already know but I want to know what percentage of my readers are optimistic and pessimistic lol**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Five**

**Calm Before The Storm**

**Baby Tracker: Week 6-8**

Sakura sighed lightly as she leaned against the trunk of a tree. Kakashi stayed contently reading his favorite ecchi book as he sat down and Sasuke irritably waited in front of the bushes Naruto was behind. This was not exactly how he intended the trip to go. This was about the third time Naruto had them stop while he took care of himself. He didn't know why the hell he had to go so much when they hadn't even eaten a big breakfast before the departure. He imagined this trip was going to take a lot longer if Naruto kept stopping them every fifteen minutes.

Finally the blonde emerged, zipping himself up. "Sorry guys. When you got to go you gotta go" he declared with his usual boyish grin and charm. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and moved forward.

"Well I certainly hope you don't gotta go any time soon otherwise we wont even make it out of Konoha territory" Sasuke declared bitterly.

"Be nice Sasuke. It's not Naruto's fault. Tsunade informed me of all the symptoms to expect from Naruto now that he's pregnant. Frequent urination is just another side effect" she mentioned.

Naruto frowned lightly. "Geez, you make it sound like I'm on medication" he complained, moving ahead quickly.

Sakura quickly moved forward as well to walk side by side with Naruto. "So Naruto, what does it feel like?" she asked curiously. "I know I'll know when I settle down but I really want to know if its all that special like the other ladies say it is" she mentioned.

Naruto wanted to puke at how sentimental Sakura was being. Why did girls always get so emotional about this sort of thing, when its not even their baby? "I don't know how to describe it. It's not like you have to wait long right? You and lee have been dating for like what eight months now?" he retorted. Sakura faintly blushed and nodded. Naruto like snorted to himself. "I still can't imagine you and Lee. Doesn't it hurt? I mean he's all energetic and restless. He probably has you up all night" Naruto teased. Kakashi and Sasuke both went pale at the image. Personally they didn't want to think of Sakura, practically a little sister in the group, being so physical with Lee.

Sakura was beet red at the assumption. "Actually…we haven't gotten that far" she mentioned, feeling mighty embarrassed now that Naruto already had a certain image in his head.

"Oh…" Naruto simply said before going quiet. This was definitely going to be an awkward trip.

It was only seven more hours of traveling before Kakashi ended up carrying Naruto on his back. They were all surprised he even lasted that long before tiring out, but then again Naruto was too stubborn to admit to anyone that they were going to fast or that he was just to tired. Sasuke wished rather badly that it was him that could carry Naruto but Kakashi wouldn't stand for it knowing the surface of the situation. By the time night fell they had at least made it to the outskirts of the dessert and set up camp just before the trees disappeared.

Much to Naruto's dislike he had to share his tent with Sasuke and Sakura shared with Kakashi. He sent up his sleeping bag, laying down with his back facing the Uchiha as he pretended to fall asleep instantly. It was an immature action but the only one he could think of to avoid talking to Sasuke further that night. But of course Sasuke would not stand for it.

"Naruto come on, stop being so bitter" Sasuke grumbled, as he lightly leaned over toward Naruto. He hesitated to touch him since he didn't want Kyuubi lashing at him again. He was still recovering from the first time he tried to approach Naruto in this matter. "How do you expect us to get through this mission if you keep acting like a child?" he grumbled. "You're about to be a mother, start acting like an adult" Sasuke chided.

Naruto sneered at the comment. "Shut up! I'm tired and I'm going to sleep" he hissed, leaving it at that. Sasuke growled lowly and turned around in his sleeping bag as well, his back to Naruto. He was going to hate this mission if Naruto was going to continue to act like a child. He sulked in his thoughts awhile longer before he actually drifted off to sleep. That left Naruto a bit more at ease as he stared off into space.

The blond sighed softly, cuddling his blanket a bit. He really missed being with Gaara. He was just about to doze off when he picked up a very faint scent in the air. His eyes opened instantly. It smelled…like ramen. Pork ramen…over an open fire perhaps? He could feel his mouth watering already at the thought. His nose tingled as the distance aroma wafted around him. Surely no one else could pick it up in the camp like Naruto could because the rowdy blond believed he was dying of hunger in that brief moment.

He couldn't help himself any longer. Without warning he rose up out of his tent, making sure not to wake Sasuke as he slipped out. He had to find out where that smell was coming from and perhaps convince a local to share their delectable meal with him. Sure it was a stupid plan but Naruto often through plans to the wind to begin with.

Carefully, he snuck around through the woods, letting his nose be his guide. It hadn't even occurred to him to make record of where he had been or where the camp was. The only thing that had his attention was the soft rumbling in his stomach, now providing for two. He caught sight of a faint glow in the distance and new it had to be another camp site. Eagerly he approached it, crouching I the bushes when he reached an opening. There was a large fire set in the middle, giving off enough light for the group. Naruto felt his mouth water all the more at the sight of the cup of noodles being made with boiled water from over the fire. He watched the steam rise from inside, causing his stomach to growl once more-this time louder than before.

Without think, Naruto gradually started to stand, thinking to approach the group of campers. But before he could manage the first step out of the bushes, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrashed lightly against the trunk of a tree. "Naruto what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed out, pressing Naruto hard against the rough bark. He imagined he only got away with this because Kyuubi was beginning to think Naruto was stupid as well. "You can't just go up to strangers in the middle of the night!" he growled.

Naruto sneered at him, trying to pull away. "I'm hungry and they aren't bad guys" Naruto complained.

"How would you know that? Come on Naruto use your common sense! Are you donating half of your brain to the baby too? We are ninja, we don't unnecessarily associate ourselves with others just to get food" he threatened. Sasuke, jerked Naruto by the arm, pulling him back toward the camp. "You're an idiot if you think I'd let you do something so reckless" he scolded.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke dragged him back toward their own camp. "Stop treating me like a kid! I know how to take care of myself and this baby!" Naruto argued.

"Oh really?" Sasuke retorted. "What would you have done if those people turned out to be ninja from sound or something? What if they attacked you? Could you really live with yourself knowing you let that baby die before its time?" Sasuke explained. Naruto pouted sternly but didn't answer. Sasuke huffed, letting the situation go as he brought Naruto back to the tent. "I'm not going to sleep tonight, but feel free to rest while I watch you long and hard."

**-Xx_xXx_Xx-**

"Naruto Uzumaki….Leaf Ninja…" Megami muttered softly as she flipped through a few more papers on record. Interesting. So this was the guy Gaara had an interest in. It took her two whole days to finally get a name out of the villagers of the one person Gaara was around with on more than one occasions. In fact two little village children were so kind enough to explain how nice this Naruto guy was and that he wanted to help everyone in the village when the plague was going around. Of course Megami had her doubts about the male.

She eyed his picture with distaste. "He looks stupid" she couldn't help but grumble as she crossed one leg over the other in the office seat. Gaara was away in some town meeting of some kind and she had free range to peruse his office for files and records on the name Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't understand why Lord Gaara would have any interest in a younger, homely looking ninja like this. His records didn't even say he was a chunin yet. She was severely disappointed. "And here I thought I actually needed to be worried" she chuckled lightly. "Gaara must be talking about someone else, this kid isn't worth his time" she retorted with a smirk.

Her smirk suddenly disappeared as he heard someone approaching, quickly she shoved the file back into place and stood up, rushing away from Gaara's desk. He was already skeptical about her, she didn't need to give him another reason to suspect her. She was relieved she moved away when she did because Gaara came rushing into the room the next moment. "Lord Gaara, what is it? Are you in a hurry?" she asked, showing some concern.

Gaara didn't even spare her a passing glance as he rushed over, grabbing something from his desk and dashed out just as quickly as he came in. She blinked in confusion.

"Naruto is coming back to Suna" Temari giggled as she stepped into the room. I got word of it a few days ago but I thought it might be fun to tell him at the last minute" she mentioned playfully.

Megami inwardly frowned. So the obstacle was coming to visit? What could she do about that? Even her theory of Gaara's lack of care was dead wrong. The eagerness in him was clear sign enough that he must have really liked this Naruto guy. Perhaps she would see what the big deal was when he arrives. "Excuse me" she chirped before softly following after Gaara. Maybe the boy was more intelligent than he looked. Surely Gaara had better taste in men if it had to be a man that captured his heart. He imagine a truly brilliant, handsome and generous man to be the one to entice Gaara. But what she saw…

A short, goofy looking, and even pudgy child with the most stupid grin on his face standing before the Village of the Sand's gates with a group of three. This was him? Clearly she wasn't the only one to notice Naruto's odd appearance. For a ninja, it was crucial to stay in good health. She frowned slightly as she watched Gaara none the less race over and suddenly embrace Naruto like he had been missing for years.

Sasuke tightly clenched his fist as he watched the classic romance novel scene. Gaara was even so loving as to pin Naruto up a bit. Though Sasuke couldn't help but grimace when he noticed Gaara's falter in putting Naruto back down. As a keen ninja, he probably noticed Naruto had probably put on a few pounds.

"Gaara, I've missed you so much!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up at his lover with joy and excitement. He missed those kind jade eyes, warm red hair, and spicy scent of Gaara's.

Gaara managed a small smile, obviously not big on putting on a show for the others that were around watching. "I've missed you too, but…" he hesitated, thinking that it was probably not the best thing to bring up right now. Maybe Naruto just ate a lot because he missed him so much. Of course he hoped it was a bad habit that could be repaired for Naruto's well being of course.

Naruto smiled meekly and pulled back a bit. "Actually, Gaara…we need to talk…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: That's right the worlds most dreaded words. Sorry about the wait everyone. Swamped with school and work. I'll try to keep up with this still. Just have patience with me please. I hope you all enjoyed, even though it was shorter than I expected, but that's because there is a lot I want to do with the next chapter. Hope to hear from you all soon!**


	6. Good News, Bad News

**Chapter Six**

**Good News, Bad News**

**Baby Tracker: Week 6-8**

Gaara's face drained of all color and he seemed almost petrified when he heard Naruto say those most dreaded words. Here he had been thinking of his quirky blond for the past few weeks and now he had to hear such a negative warning. Was he really that upset with their long distance relationship? Then again, Gaara was just as frustrated being so far away from Naruto but he never thought of breaking up because of it.

Naruto looked uneasy seeing that sudden look of terror on Gaara's face and had to quickly rethink his tactic. "Can we talk in private?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What's the point, we all know what you're going to say" Sasuke retorted bitterly. Immediately, Gaara frowned. He obviously didn't like the idea of Sasuke knowing about something involved with Naruto before him.

Megami was getting rather annoyed by this display of anger, fear, and jealousy between the three males. Though she was rather interested when she noticed Gaara accept Naruto's request and escorted him back inside while leaving the other guest leaf ninja in utter stupor.

Gaara sighed as he finally got Naruto alone in the hallway. "Okay Naruto…what is all this about?" he asked nervously. He was all too sure he didn't want to know. Naruto didn't look to happy to explain either. As soon as the blond opened his lips to speak, he was suddenly interrupted when a ninja of the sand rushed over.

"Lord Gaara, we have a problem" the man replied with worry. Naruto was annoyed that he couldn't quickly say what he wanted and he was even more annoyed when Gaara quickly pushed him away into his own room.

Naruto grumbled as he sat down on Gaara's bed, waiting for the Kazekage to finish talking about issues that were supposedly more important than him being pregnant.

Gaara was sure he was having a bad day. Supposedly a few suspicious ninja were spotted at the edge of the village. He wondered if the leaf ninja had even noticed them. He had given the man orders to send a group to investigate the scene and keep an eye on those ninja. For now he had a personal problem to get to. Maybe he could avoid it somehow. There had to be a way to make Naruto reconsider their relationship. He was sure the blond just had to have been missing him a great deal. He just needed to be reminded how much they loved each other. That's right, he just needed to remind Naruto…

The red head stepped back into the room with a small sigh. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Naruto" he mentioned softly as he came over, leaning over the younger male. Without warning, he lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's. Of course it had caught Naruto off guard and he wanted to pull away to at least say what was on his mind but his body refused to react and he found himself frozen in place with want and desperation. He reluctantly let himself be lowered back down to the bed by Gaara.

"I've been thinking about doing this to you all week" Gaara said as he stroked Naruto's sweet whiskered cheek and kissed him again, but this kiss was deeper as he growled low in his throat. He wanted the boy now more than ever since it seemed like he wouldn't fight it now, he would make it something for him to remember. Naruto wouldn't want to break up with him after today. Naruto closed his eyes meekly as he felt the other's lips over his own. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Kazekage's neck, pulling him slightly closer. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be distracted just for a little bit. Gaara started to eagerly remove his clothing, and as he felt Naruto's skin under his palm he caresses him softly. "Your so soft and smooth." He paused only for a second as he reached Naruto's plumb stomach. It was certainly odd but not completely a turn off. He didn't want Naruto getting the wrong idea and lightly kissed the taunt skin. Naruto gasped softly at the odd sensation of Gaara's soft kiss against his latest addition. He wondered if now would be the perfect time to tell Gaara he was pregnant. Then again it would no doubt ruin the mood and Naruto had to admit he was eager to get some after being pure for the past few weeks. Gaara leaned up and licked his nipple before he started to suck on it as he tweaked the other one with his fingers. Forcing Naruto to let out a feeble moan the moment his company started to tease his nipples. The delicate pink numbs hardened under the attention and his own member sprouted more proudly against his tan figure. He eagerly thrust his hips up a bit against the other, begging for more attention down below.

Gaara chuckled as Naruto arched his hips against him and pulled his hand away from his nipple and slowly slid his hand down and brushed his fingers against his member and thrust against him as well. He wrapped his hand around the boy's member and slowly started to stroke him still sucking on his nipple as he did. Naruto winced, feeling much more pressure continue to build in his member as Gaara touched it. He threw his head back a bit, simply enjoying the feeling so much right now. "D-don't tease me please..." he whimpered. If the other was going to fuck him then he really wished he would just go ahead and do it rather than continue to torture him like this. He had waited long enough for it and now it was killing him. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle and let go of his member and moved his hand down and arched the younger male's hips up and reached under him and rubbed his fingers against his entrance and slowly started to push just a little of his finger into him. "You have to prove to me you want me real bad" he said as he moved down and ran the tip of his tongue over the head of his member and moved down a little more as he pulled his hand back and licked his fingers enough to where he could push a finger in so it wouldn't be too painful for Naruto. The blonde was practically crying he wanted it so bad. He felt like he was on fire and all this sexual attention was only making it worse. His pucker entrance throbbed eagerly as the other prodded it gently. "P-please Gaara...come inside me" he whimpered.

Gaara finally stopped playing with him and sat up on his knees and opened his pants and pulled his own throbbing member and moved closer and lifted the boys hips to where he could press against his entrance and looked down at him as he pushed against him just a little. "Okay you convinced me" he chuckled as he pushed a little harder now. Naruto's entrance clenched and unclenched in his nervousness, seeming all the more inviting for his lover. Gaara lifted his hips just a bit more and leaned down and kissed him hard as he thrust into him and held as still as he could once he was fully inside of him and groaned some as he did. He had forgotten how tight Naruto could be, but he shivered in pleasure though none the less. Naruto whimpered at the sensation, Gaara was much bigger than he remembered! He felt like he was going to be torn in two. Small tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "Just relax a little alright" Gaara said as he slowly pulled out of him and pushed back in just as slow.

Naruto breath heavily as he nodded. He trembled with fear for awhile longer, waiting for the initial pain to subside before it became more tolerable. He loosened his hold on the other a bit when he could stand it more. Gaara felt the boy relax his hold and kept slowly thrusting into the boy as he keep himself up by his forearm and looked down at him as he stroked his hair softly. "You're acting like a virgin" he teased as he pushed just a bit deeper hitting his prostate as he did. He was going to make sure the boy felt the pleasure in this.

Naruto shuddered and let out a feeble cry when he felt the other hit his prostate. It sent a sensation up through his body. His grip tightened again but not out of fear this time, but out of wanting. "N-not quite anymore..." he gasped lightly. Pregnancy was a clear sign he no longer had a virginity. He wrapped his legs a bit more around the other's waist, pleading with his body for him to do the action again.

Gaara chuckled and kissed Naruto as he felt him wrap his legs around him and as he did he thrust again and hit the same place again since it seem to be just what he wanted. "I'll never neglect you for this long again…" he said as he started to thrust more into him now working up a steady pace now as he did.

The blonde cried out a bit louder as he was given more pleasure. His member between them rose eagerly for attention. "...Faster..." Naruto muttered out after awhile. Gaara moaned and laughed low as he did as he was asked. He quickly noticed how the younger male's member was almost begging for attention as well and reached down and took hold of it as he started to stroke it now as well and nipped his ears as well as he did.

Naruto gasped out once more. His body, vulnerable as ever made the pressure building up in him all the more torturous. His member had already leaking pre-cum eager for a second release. He thrust his hips up more to greet the other's thrust as he experienced more of this odd pleasure. Gaara keep going as he growled and started to ride the boy a bit harder now making sure to go deep into him as he did. He shifted some to where he could roll onto his back and held Naruto in place as he straddled his lap. He thrust up into him as he started to move him up and down on his member. Naruto cried out the deeper his lover drove into him. The feeling was so amazing it was driving him crazy. When was repositioned on top, he quickly grabbed onto the other's hips as he rode him deeper. He lifted his own body up and down, harder and faster, letting out the most adorable sounds as he did so. He was so close to coming it was painful.

The red head smiled as he listened to the sounds Naruto made as he moved on his own now and let him do a little work now as he started back to stroking him as he watched him. "Such lovely sounds from a lovely boyfriend" Gaara teased as he felt himself coming close as well and gave a sharp thrust into him as he groaned a little and keep playing with the younger demon. 

Naruto gasped softly, bring himself so much closer. It was only a matter of moments before he finally lost control. He cried out, throwing back his head as he came quickly into the other's hand. His tight passage clapped around the other's cock in a death grip as he rode out his ecstasy. Gaara felt the Naruto climax and as his passage clapped down on him tight he couldn't hold out anymore as he gave a hard thrust up and came deep into the boy as he presses close to him as he did. Once he was able to think strait he pulled the boy down and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead softly. "A perfect greeting gift I always say" Gaara moaned as he nuzzled him just a little.

Naruto panted softly as he was held and shook his head. He gaze a small timid smile and nuzzled the other affectionately. "You make it so hard to say this Gaara…"

Gaara frowned quickly. It seems all his attempts to make Naruto forget this whole talking mess had failed terribly. He sat up, looking down at the boy with a unpleasant look. "What is so hard to say Naruto?"

"Gaara…" Naruto sighed heavily and lightly rubbed his stomach. "I'm pregnant…" Naruto finally forced the words out of his mouth for fear it would gag him to death if he tried to hold it in any longer. It was a long silent moment before Gaara suddenly stood up. Naruto looked panicky when Gaara started to redress. "G-Gaara, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking with worry.

Gaara shook his head and huffed a bit. "Just stop Naruto…I need time to think" he retorted roughly.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, but at least it wasn't as long as the last break. I hope you all enjoyed it, I liked writing this chapter and I'll get started right away on the next one. I know you all are wondering what in the world Gaara is thinking and how this will all turn out. But you will just have to wait a few days! So leave reviews if you want me to type any faster, lol.


	7. Double the Trouble and Twice the Fun

**Chapter Seven**

**Double the Trouble and Twice the Fun**

**Baby Tracker: Week 6-8**

Naruto could feel his heart simply sinking into his chest. What could he possibly do? Those simple words had brought tears to his eyes rather easily. He kept assuring himself that he was just overreacting. He couldn't possibly be hurt by neutral words like that. It had to be the hormones, he was no sissy. He wanted to believe so badly that he had nothing to worry about. Gaara would be perfectly okay with him having a baby.

He stared down at his trembling hands, now being sprinkled with drops of tears from his eyes. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. But what more could he do? He certainly couldn't expect Gaara to be happy with the news after being too much further along. He quickly wiped away some stray tears with his arm and stared at the door, wondering when Gaara would be done thinking and return to him.

**-Xx_xXx_Xx-**

Gaara sighed heavily, marching out of the building and to the back. He didn't know what to think right now. He couldn't possibly be overjoyed with this. Boys weren't suppose to get pregnant! There were so many things he needed to consider now. He listed everything in his head…the negative far outweighing the positive. For one thing, he was terrible with people. Gaara knew he was anti-social and had hard enough time getting this far with Naruto and now he was expected to be a parent? What did he know about parenthood? He never had a great example of his own to learn from and Naruto, being without parents from birth certainly wouldn't know how to be a good parent either! They were both terrible candidates for this job! They both had spirits in them for crying out loud! They weren't reliable enough to are for a baby not to mention they were still rather young to be parents. Naruto wasn't even eighteen yet! Well sure it would be less than a year away before then but that was besides the point.

Even worse, this was a terrible time for a baby. Konoha was still recovering from Orochimaru's attack and he was surely to make a return, not safe for a baby to be around. And with their relationship as it was now, they both couldn't care for the child at the same time. Long distance parent-ship seemed like a stupid idea. Gaara groaned heavily. He was Kazekage…he already had to look after the entire village of Suna but now would be responsible for becoming a good parent as well? Naruto definitely couldn't have sprung this up on him at a worse time.

"Lord Gaara?"

"Gah!" Gaara suddenly yelled out, actually startled for probably the first time in his life. He had never been so concentrated before that he completely blanked out his surroundings. It scared him to think this was how serious the matter was. He turned around slowly, trying to regain his composure as he noticed Megumi approaching.

"Lord Gaara, you look pale as a ghost. What's wrong?" she questioned, trying to sound somewhat sincere though she was more curious and nosey than concerned.

Gaara was still in complete shock. He couldn't think too rationally right now. He was already losing his mind and spoke before thinking. " I can't believe he's pregnant. As if everything else wasn't hard enough" he huffed out in frustration.

Megumi looked at him sternly, though internally she was in complete shock. Pregnant, she noticed the little blonde was looking on the plump side. Though she could imagine how it was even possible for him to have a child it seemed very believe if even Lord Gaara would take it as the truth. She suspected maybe the kid was pretending just to get some sympathy, money, power, or support. She was just about to make a suggestion of that fact to Gaara when suddenly someone else beat her to speak.

"Lord Gaara!" a shin obi quickly rushed over to the Kazekage. "We need you permission on a course of action. The suspicious shin obi on the outside of the village have escaped surveillance and two of the guards have been found dead. They must be within the village sir" he retorted.

Gaara's eyes widened and he snarled. Was everyone so careless today? "Hurt them down and kill them of course!" he hissed. "Forget it, I'll take care of it myself" he hissed. If anything was to be done around Suna, he had to do it himself. He looked to Megumi briefly. "Please tell Naruto I will be back soon" he demanded before rushing off with the lower shin obi. His parental crisis would just have to wait until the village of the sand was safe once more.

The brunette was at a slight disadvantage having been interrupted but suddenly perked up the moment she was given permission to talk to Naruto. Well…this would certainly be interesting. She smirked lightly and walked slowly back into the building and down the hall. It didn't take much thought for her to come up with exactly what she would say.

She stopped at Gaara's room and firmly knocked on the door. There came a meek voice from the other side of the door asking who it was. She cherished the thought of the boy being worried about Gaara. No doubt Gaara had frightened him with his rash departure. She step inside, not even being so polite as to avert his naked form, scarcely covered by the blankets on the bed. "I come with a message from lord Gaara" she retorted professionally. "I'm afraid he gives you the best of his regards but refuses to take any further part in this problem of _yours_" she chirped, inwardly laughing. "Gaara apologizes on the behalf that he is Kazekage now and he already has enough weight on his shoulders. Taking on the role of a father would not only ensure he would be unable to properly do his job as Kazekage but he would also ruin the childhood of the baby not to mention your child will be met with multiple dangers if anyone were to discover it was the child of the Kazekage. It is a hostage situation just waiting to happen he explained. He would have liked to tell you in person, but Gaara simply can not look you in the eyes right now and has gone off on his own" she replied.

Naruto looked pale and dead. He didn't know what was being said. Well sure he heard it but he didn't…know it…that Gaara could be so cruel. Sure the baby could be Sasuke's but that didn't mean he had to abandon it! And so what about the position of Kazekage, wasn't his own flesh in blood slightly more important? Though Naruto had to admit he could understand the reasoning of putting a nation before just one person, even if it was their child. He looked down, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he squeezed the blankets in his grip. "Gaara…"

Megumi nodded in apology. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll leave you be now. Though….it might not be wise to remain here when Gaara returns" she mentioned before stepping out of the room. As soon as she closed the door she smirked devilishly to herself. This was too easy and way too much fun.

Naruto sat there, just staring off into space as his thoughts crashed into one another. Gaara didn't want to claim their child. He didn't want to be with him. He couldn't handle the responsibility? No that just didn't make any sense. He couldn't believe any of this until he heard it from Gaara's very own mouth. Though the thought of hearing Gaara say any part of that to him face to face was enough o break his spirit. He rushed up from the bed, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on as quick as possible. There was no way he would just leave Suna without talking this through. He had to go find Gaara now and he hear what he had to say for himself.

The blond dashed out the room, though he had no idea where Gaara could be. He simply followed his gut. But this had to be wrong. Somehow he ended up beyond the boundaries of the village. Gaara hadn't gone out this far had he? It had him a bit concerned. Though this uneasy feeling in his gut may not have just been bad intuition. Naruto sneered in discomfort as his run steady down to a walk, his feet starting to drag along the sand. Darn Suna for being malnourished in greenery. Everything looked the same out here.

"Gah!" Naruto quickly dropped down to his knees, clenching his stomach. It hurt so much right now and he couldn't explain it. Maybe leaving the village was bad idea. "Gaara…" he whimpered out before dropping in the sand…unconscious.

**-Xx_xXx_Xx-**

His hands were trembling and his heart was pounding in his chest. Just about every nerve in his body had gone numb from shock and fear. He didn't know what he would do if Naruto actually turned up dead. What was he even thinking being out there in the desert all alone. This was his fault. He should have never left him. And now…now…now he was

A medical nin stepped out of the room and gave him a small smile. "Everything will be alright Uchiha-san. Naruto will be quite fine. But I would like to explain some things to you in private" she replied.

Sasuke felt a huge weight be lifted off his shoulders and sighed out heavily as he stood form his seat. He walked over to the medical nin, hoping what she had to say wouldn't mean bad news in the future. Maybe it was something Naruto had that wasn't going to get worse till later or perhaps something was wrong with the baby. Just that thought made him tremble. "Yes?"

"Is it safe to assume…the matter of…Naruto's pregnancy is associated with you?" she asked briefly, her face a faint red. In other words, was he the father.

Sasuke frowned a bit since he couldn't answer with what he always wanted to. "I believe me and Gaara are both held responsible for Naruto's current situation at the moment" he mentioned reluctantly.

She blushed even deeper, unsure of how to take that and how to react. "Oh…well…maybe I should wait for Lord Gaara's return before bringing this up" she mentioned.

"Bringing what up?"

Sasuke turned quickly, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Gaara coming into the medical ward. Surely a shinobi of his had already reported to Gaara to return here to address the situation. "Did something happen to Naruto?"

Sasuke snarled venomously. "Damn you! I found him passed out in the middle of the dessert no doubt looking for your pathetic ass!" Sasuke snapped. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go anywhere with you. What did you say to him?" Sasuke hissed.

Gaara was shocked to here this. What was Naruto doing outside of his room? He had toke Megumi to tell him to wait. He frowned, suspecting Megumi had failed to get his point across some how. "I told him I need time to think…after what he told me" Gaara confessed, feeling partially to blame for this. He looked to the woman with worry. "So how is he" he asked nervously.

**-Xx_xMeanWhilex_Xx-**

"My, my look how you've grown Naruto" a dark chuckle came from a male form standing above the unconscious patient. He was dressed just as any medical nin but in just seconds, the face appeared as one all too familiar. White hair, glasses….Kabuto. He lightly pulled back the blankets and pulled up Naruto's shirt. The bulge there was a bit more define. "I can't have you messing this up for me any more…" he retorted. slipping out a needle from his carrying case. He lightly felt the boy's stomach and quickly injected another suspicious dose of clear liquid. Pulling it out he tauntingly kissed the taunt stomach and retook his disguise before walking straight out of the room.

**-Xx_xXx_Xx-**

The woman smiled lightly. "Well there is some good news. On the upsetting side, Naruto passed out because of a chemical disturbance in his body. It seems his body was trying to reject the developing fetus. It seems even though he somehow took on the womb, it is an unstable development and so the body will continue to try this until it becomes familiar with the abnormality. On the good side, the fetus is still intact and the rejection had failed" she mentioned.

A sigh of relief came from both Gaara and Sasuke. Though Gaara was still very unsure if he wanted this child at all he'd rather the problem be solved in a less harmful way to Naruto. Sasuke was just overjoyed. The possibility of his child still alive was enough to comfort him. The medical nin smile warmly. "How would you two like to see the baby?" she asked warmly. Their eyes widened.

"We can do that?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Of course" she chuckled. "The fetus is finally far along enough to be seen with a chakra ultrasound" she mentioned. "Come one, lets see for ourselves" she insisted, leading both stupor males into the room with Naruto.

When they stepped inside they were awestruck to find Naruto finally coming out of his rest. "Oww…my stomach feels like I got kicked" he pouted as he tried to sit up. The lady quickly came over, laying him back down. "Don't move, you need more rest. You just avoided an unfortunate incident. You're baby is going to be fine. In fact we are all in here to see. Would you like that Naruto?" she asked in a soothing voice.

He looked up at her in confusion then back around the room. He blushed lightly seeing Gaara and Sasuke both there. What could he say now? He wanted to speak with Gaara but not in front of everyone else. He meekly nodded and relaxed again. He felt uneasy as the two father candidates came and stood by him.

She pulled out a monitor and attached a wire to her own wrist. Lightly lifting up Naruto's shirt, she hovered her hands above him. His hands started to glow with chakra as finally an image started to appear on the screen. All eyes watched it silently, not knowing what to look for here exactly.

"There you go Naruto, that's your baby, this small ball of chakra right here" she mention. "And…oh….I didn't know…" she gasped softly.

"Know? Know what?" Naruto gasped out.

"You're having twins…."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Hi again every. Once again, like routine, I apologize for the wait and I'm still trying to improve my ways lol. On the off hand, I have been distracted since I am a cosplay commissioner on the side and therefore have been business with making cosplys for people for Halloween. The rush if finally over and I can get back to writing. Also…I have gotten into a new hobby…bjds! Yay for asian ball jointed dolls. If you have any, lets be bjd pals lol! PM me!


	8. Expecting Updates Alert

**UPDATED: June 14th, 2011. Hi guys sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school but now it is summer and I'll be starting in a college setting in the fall so I should have more time to write now. I hope to continue with all my current running fics and start some new ones. I'll update as soon as I can! I just have to refresh my memory on everything. Thanks for the patience so far!**

**Thanks to you and my other fans I have a never ending urge to write fanfics. I thank you for your support and would like to have a better relationship with my fans, a friendship. So feel free to pm me or email!**


	9. Alliances

**Chapter Eight**

**Alliances **

Baby Tracker: week 6-8

Life felt as though it were ending. Naruto looked between Gaara and Sasuke, neither appearing to be thrilled about this new information. What could be more responsibility and trouble than one baby? How about two? It was an awkward appointment that drove the nurse away quickly when neither of the boys had a word of rejoicing to make. She fled the scene quickly, leaving them to deal with the news in their own way. Naruto could only anxiously wait for one of the possible fathers to speak.

Sasuke cleared his voice first, making Naruto nearly jump at the sound breaking the silence. "So…twins huh? That's…." he looked down uncomfortably, not wanting to say good or bad. He had to admit somewhere deep within him he was praying both were his. To think the Uchiha bloodline could be extended and he could have Naruto all in the same future was a true dream of his.

Gaara, perhaps a secret mind reader, didn't like the expressions going across Sasuke's face as though his eyes could speak. "Forgive me for being the only realist in the room but this is all crap Naruto" Gaara interrupted.

The two leaf ninjas were shocked to say the least, feeling their jaws drop just a bit at Gaara's blunt exclamation. It was to be expected from someone so unfamiliar to love but that didn't make the words hurt Naruto any less. Sasuke had a bad feeling about the words that were going to be said, after all Gaara was never the smoothest talker when it came to letting people down gently.

"Before you say anything more, just think about it first. You can't take anything back once it is out in the open" Sasuke pointed out.

Gaara sneered, "Easy for you to say? You've apparently known about this for some time now. Is it his? Is that why you didn't want to tell me?" Gaara questioned, looking to Naruto with sudden anger and frustration. It was never a pleasant time to be reminded that his boyfriend's virginity was stolen by Sasuke. He would have to be reminded of it everyday if it turned out to be Sasuke's kid.

"Of course not! At least I don't think…There is no way to be sure right now, but that shouldn't matter right now! The thing is I'm pregnant in the first place and you acting like I've got a disease!" Naruto retorted.

"Why shouldn't I? That's what this situation seems to be. What good would a baby do us right now Naruto? Suna is barely back on its feet and how can you ever hope to become Hokage with a distraction like two kids? You aren't being practical here."

Naruto grunted lightly. "You act like I had a choice! I damn well didn't fuck myself! And I can't exactly get an abortion or do you expect me to orphan my kids like I was?"

Gaara kept a stern grimace on his face as he tried to think of the right words to throw out at this time. It was apparent Naruto had made up his mind about the situation without even consulting him. He was going to keep and raise these kids without any planning? He took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Where you agree with me or not…I can't simply accept this. At the very least I want to know why this is happening. Guys don't just get pregnant out of the blue unless there was something you forgot to tell me from the beginning?"

"Something or someone gave Naruto a womb" Sasuke blatantly said aloud. He wasn't surprised by the odd stare he received for his statement. "It's artificial as far as I've gathered since his body has been fighting it. We don't know why it happened but I can't find it out on my own and I hope you don't expect Naruto to be doing much of the dirty work in this state" Sasuke pointed out.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to treat me like that? I'm capable-"

"Oh so is that why I had to drag you back here to the hospital after finding you collapsed outside of town" Sasuke added sarcastically.

Gaara shook his head with a sign. "He has a point Naruto. I don't support what is going on but it doesn't mean I'm just going to up and lean and let everything happen like this."

"Gaara! You have work, don't let me bother you!" Naruto insisted. He feared for the worse if Gaara kept neglecting his duties just to take care of him. Suna wouldn't appreciate that either.

"First things first, we need to look into your health and what the hell is happening to your body? We can't fix the problem if we don't know the situation" he insisted.

Naruto pouted firmly. So now Gaara was calling the babies…problems? Perhaps coming here really was a mistake. He didn't want to know what was going on as well, but right now he wanted to have the support of a loving boyfriend. The only person seemed half-way excited about this was Sasuke.

"Where shall we start?"

A soft whistle came from down the hall. Some workers could not help but stare at the cheerful brunette stepping out from Gaara's office. Barely a month of service and already she got away with so much. Many knew they could not so easily get away with talking to Gaara as she did often. But being from the land hidden in the grass, still an unstable ally; no one had the courage to scold her for fear of starting conflict between villages.

"How is Naruto doing?" a voice whispered to another.

Megumi all but stopped in her tracks, hearing the gossip already spreading about the blonde that had their Kazekage so captivated. She frowned as another person spoke of how he was doing fine despite having been taken to the hospital a shot time ago. She was not pleased to hear how Gaara had already joined the boy again. No doubt they would find out her misguided speech or perhaps Gaara would be oblivious in her favor. She had hoped for the lather.

She headed for the top floor of the building, wanting to get some fresh air on the roof. Only a moment of silent alone time before she heard more words from below by people walking by. Just how popular was this Naruto guy that even the town's people talked about him in excitement upon his return. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she leaned back against the railing.

"Jealous? I afraid you'll never compare to that boy…"

Megumi frowned, not daring to turn around toward the husky voice. She didn't like how easily someone appeared without her knowledge. She was a jounin after all; she should have one of the best observational skills around but this man seemed to be above her skill.

"You barely even know me. I'll give that boy a run for his money."

"I don't have to know you well to know you'll lose."

Megumi snarled lightly and turned around quickly. She eyed the silver haired man skeptically, finding him less threatening with his big round glasses. "What makes you say that?"

"Because Naruto has the nine tailed fox…you wouldn't last five minutes against him full strength" he mentioned with a smirk, noting Megumi's anger. "It's hardly a fair fight don't you agree?" He watched he turn back with frustration. "But it doesn't have to be that way? I can see…me and you want the same thing. Perhaps we should help each other out."

"What would you get from me taking out Naruto?"

"Nothing for now. Which is why it is much too soon for you to simply take Naruto out. I assume this has more to do with the Kazekage than that boy, am I right? I can distract Naruto from your target if you do a few things for me" he offered.

Megumi eyed him suspiciously. "And what would that be?" She stepped back uneasily as the man approached her. She yelped out suddenly as his large hand came around her throat tightly. "W-wha-" she gasped out.

"Ever put his life in danger…and I'll make sure you know the real meaning of pain…softly" he whispered. "I'm the only one allowed to take him out. So that little stunt you tried today…stupid." He loosened his grip from her, allowing her a hurried gasp of air. "They aren't children…so don't use such childish tactics."

Megumi winced, rubbing her neck lightly. "What else?"

He smiled lightly and handed her a case. "Babysitting…make sure the baby comes to term. Play nice with him for a bit and make sure he gets theses every two weeks."

The girl opened the case, looking at several needles inside. "And if I don't? If the baby doesn't make it?"

"Then you don't make it" he admitted with a friendly looking smile. "And then the whole village hidden in the grass doesn't get to make it. Get it?"

Megumi frowned deeply, setting the case away. "Are you from the Land of Lightening?"

He simply laughed and stepped back. "I'm not so insignificant as your village's little rival."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm not important. Just know if you do your job the reward will be better than you could ever imagine. Your village will never have to worry about another threat again."

Megumi held her thoughts in silence for a moment longer. "Okay…let's do it your way."

To Be Continued…

A/N: It has literally been forever I know and I'm sorry that everyone who started the series so long ago had to wait . I'm working on getting back into all my fics so bare with me. Sorry this chapter is so short. Next update probably 12/13-14 so check back then.


End file.
